All That Matters
by SpiritWolf126
Summary: Fate can be cruel, Tenten learns this herself when she lets him go, and doesn't get him back. Left mourning, could fate redeem itself to the lost weapons mistress, or will her world be left in darkness forever?


**This kinda just came to me as I was reading. I just got a picture of Tenten crying in front of the memorial stone, and I just had to write a story around it. I hope you enjoy! **

Sitting on a tree branch, Tenten watched her friends talking, training, playing, and having fun below her. It was a sunny day in mid april, the air was warm and the Sakura trees were blooming with beautiful pink blossoms. Since the day was so nice, the Konoha Eleven decided to get together and spend the day together at Team 13's training grounds, the sand siblings even showing up to join them. Most of the group was the perfect picture of happiness, all smiles and laughs. The only one upset was Tenten, who could not bare to join in the happy times.

If one were to look at Tenten, they would say she was fine, since she was smiling. Most of the world did not realize that Tenten's smile was a mask, only meant to make others happy. Most would wonder what would have such a cheerful girl upset, and it was because most did not know her. The only ones who knew the reason for Tenten's pain were the one's that were below her, totally happy in their own worlds. Glancing down, Tenten smiled sadly as she watched them, a dull ache resounding through her chest.

**None of them are as upset as I am. They've already moved on, they don't care anymore. It dissapoints me, the fact that they can just move on like that.**

Deciding that the scene below her was too happy, Tenten stood and jumped from the tree, landing on the ground below her. Turning from them, Tenten walked off into the woods, not having a set destination, just wandering off. She passed through the village, passing by villagers getting on with their everyday lives. She passed by shops, glancing into the windows and seeing people shopping, oblivious to the evils of the world. She passed by the hokage tower, hearing Tsunade yelling from within. Passing it all, Tenten walked by toward the spot Team 7 first trained in.

Walking up, Tenten stood across the clearing from the large stone, the hundreds of names carved into it distorting the surface. For nearly ten minutes Tenten stood looking at the stone, and then wandered up and stood before it, examening it more closly. Crouching down, she felt her hands start to shake as she reached out, tracing a single name out of the dozens surrounding it. The curve of the letters were so familiar, she could trace it with her eyes closed.

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

Sighing slightly, her breathing started to waver as tears stung at her eyes. How long had it been since she had been told? A month? Two months? The days melded together now, just becoming one blur of pain and suffering. She could still remember the day he had to leave, remember everything about that morning.

_**Flashback**_

_The air was cool, the sun hidden behind a veil of clouds. Since it was late fall, and starting to get cold ,only a few birds were out, chirping and calling to one another. The village __was dark and silent, most of it's occupants still asleep, content with their dreams. At the gates, however, two figures stood close together. One had a bag on their shoulder, their large frame facing the much smaller one. They were both silent, taking in their companion. Finally the smaller one spoke, her voice quiet and light, but with an undercurrent of sadness._

_"How long are you going to be gone?" Turning away, the man was silent for a moment, before answering._

_"It depends...I could be gone anywhere from a month to a year, depending on how the mission goes." Lowering her head, the woman's bangs fell into her eyes, blocking the world from seeing the water gathering there. Turning back to her, the man's normally cold, hard eyes softened, and he pulled the woman into his arms, holding her there. Throwing her arms around him, the woman was satisfied with this simple display of affection._

_"I'll miss you Neji." Nodding, he held her closer, taking in her scent of raspberry and vanilla._

_"I know Tenten." Tenten buried her head in his chest, finally letting the tears free from her eyes. An S-class mission was dangerous, never mind it being a solo mission. For all she knew, he would come back injured, or not come back at all. Shoving these thoughts out of her head, Tenten looked up, locking her chocolate eyes with Neji's pearl ones._

_"Be safe." Neji smirked lightly, before bending down and kissing her. She tasted just as she smelled, rassberries and vanilla. Pulling back, Neji's smirk turned into a slight smile._

_"I will. Are you afraid I'm not strong enough?" Shaking her head, Tenten buried her face back into his chest before answering, her response slightly muffled._

_"I'm not afraid that you're not strong enough, I'm afraid of what you have to face. Going into the sound country alone is next to suicide. I don't understand why I can't go with you." His eyes flashing, Neji unwrapped his left arm from around her and pulled her chin up, making her look into his eyes._

_"Even if you could, I would not let you. It's too dangerous Tenten, I don't want you hurt." Wiping away the stray tears on her face, Neji gave Tenten one last smile, before turning to leave. As she watched him go, she suddenly felt as if she needed to remind him of her love._

_"Neji! Wait!" Hearing her calling him, Neji turned as was startled as Tenten's body slammed into his, almost knocking the both of them over. Grabbing her, Neji held her close, feeling her cling to his jacket desperately._

_"Tenten, what's wrong?" Shaking her head, Tenten smiled at the young prodigy sadly._

_"I just wanted to tell you I love you Neji." Blinking in confusion, Neji looked at Tenten before returning the smile._

_"I love you too Tenten, believe me, I love you too." Sighing to hide a sob, Tenten let him go. After leaning down to kiss her one last time, Neji pulled away and turned, walking toward the gates. Passing them, he looked back one last time, seeing Tenten standing there, watching him sadly. Giving her one last smile, he turned and walked off, disappearing into the trees just as it started to rain. _

_Watching him go, Tenten fell to her knees after he disappeared, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't help but to feel as if this would be the last time she saw him. Thankfully the rain hid her tears, letting be free to cry for the Hyuuga man she loved._

She had spent nearly two hours in front of the gate, crying for Neji. The only reason she had left was that Lee had found her and brought her home, telling her to get some rest. Taking his advice, Tenten spent the next three days home, sleeping and relaxing, before going back to her life. For nearly five months she had the same routine; sleep, wake, eat, train, eat, train again, eat, go to the gates and wait, and then sleep. Repeating it every day, Tenten held onto what hope she could, watching the forest every night for nearly two hours before leaving. Unfortunately that hope had been shattered.

_**Flashback**_

_Walking slowly, Tenten made her way to the training grounds, her mind focused on Neji, as it always was. Reaching the clearing that she and Neji always trained in, Tenten pulled out her weapons and started to train, not stopping for anything._

_'thunk'_

_'thunk'_

_'thunk'_

_One weapon after another hit their targets in perfect center. For nearly six hours she did this, throwing one weapon after another, hitting one target after another. Ignoring the fatigue that was pulling at the edges of her consciousness, Tenten continued on. Just as she was about to collect her weapons and start over, a column of smoke appeared in front of her. Standing in it was the hokages short, blue haired assistant Shizune. Turning to the weapons mistress, the medic smiled sadly before speaking._

_"Madame Tsunade would like to see you Tenten." Wondering what the hokage could possibly want with her, Tenten nodded before forming some hand seals, automatically returning her weapons to their scrolls. After, Tenten turned and walked off, leaving Shizune in the__ clearing, pitying the poor girl for what she was about to find out. Sighing, Shizune hopped up into the trees and took off for the hospital, attempting to get her mind off the news she had just been told by the blond woman._

_Walking up to the door slowly, Tenten stopped briefly to marvel at the size of the wooden masterpieces. Standing nearly eight feet tall, the door was carved from oak, and had the design of leaves and fire carved into it's surface. Blinking, she returned to her task, stretching her had out and knocking, softly but firmly. Waiting for the hokage to give her permission to enter, she returned her thoughts to her love._

_"Come in Tenten." Slightly startled that the hokage knew it was her, Tenten pushed the doors of the office open, slipping in. Looking around at the room she entered, Tenten turned briefly to shut the doors behind her before making her way over to the desk that the hokage sat behind. For once the blond woman was sober, something that puzzled Tenten, since she knew of the sanin's love for sake._

_"You called for me hokage-sama?" Looking up at the girl, Tsunade felt her heart break at the news she had to tell her. The girl was so young and beautiful, so in love, she didn't deserve this._

_"Yes Tenten, please sit." Obeying her leader, Tenten sat down slowly. Realizing the woman was in a daze, and not going to continue until encouraged, Tenten attempted to wake her._

_"Hokage-sama?" Waking at the sound of her title, Tsunade looked at Tenten and sighed._

_"Tenten, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to tell you. A month ago we lost contact with Hyuuga Neji while he was in sound. We sent out a search party, hoping we would find him, but came back empty handed. We waited, thinking that prehaps Orochimaru had caught him, and waited for any sign that he was a captive. When none were given, we sent someone in to see if he was being held prisoner. They came back, and said he was not a prisoner, and no sign of him was anywhere in the compound. By now, too much time has passed without any sign of him still being alive. I'm sorry, but I have to pronounce him dead." Sitting there stunned, Tenten tried to sort through all she had been told._

_"W-what?" Watching her, Tsunade felt her chest tighten slightly. She felt for the girl, knew the pain of loosing your only love._

_"I'm sorry Tenten." Standing slowly, Tenten shook her head in denial. She wouldn't accept it...she couldn't._

_"N-no, you're l-lying." Tsunade merely watched sadly, shaking her head. Seeing this, Tenten's pupils shrunk, and her eyes widened. Stumbling back, she turned and ran for the door, throwing it open and dashing out, barely hearing the hokage as she left._

_"I'm sorry Tenten, I'm so sorry."_

_Running, Tenten shoved people out of her way, ignoring their angry yells. Her sight was __blurry, her eyes stinging as tears trailed down her face. Running past everyone, she ran to the one place that would confirm what Tsunade had said. Running into the clearing, she passed the posts where Team 7 had first trained. Running up to the stone, she dropped down next to it, scanning all the names. Whispering denials to herself, Tenten looked for the one name, his name. Finding it, she broke down into sobs, her fingers tracing over the small carving._

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

_The cold wind on her skin brought goosebumps. The snow around her glistened in the dim light of the winter's day. A few birds chirped cheerfully, singing their songs. It was such a beautiful day, yet Tenten ignored it all for the pain tearing through her chest. Her buns had fallen free, the ties unraveling in the wind. Hearing the birds, Tenten felt an anger rising in her. How dare they be happy while she was mourning?! Jumping up, she pulled out her kunai and shuriken, flinging them in the directions of the small winged creatures._

_"Shut up! Why are you happy?! Why the hell are you chirping?! Just shut the hell up!" Flinging them hard, she exhausted herself quickly. Falling to the ground, her sobs renewed themselves, her hands fisting and pounding into the concrete of the steps below her, leaving her knuckles bloody. Staying that way, Tenten screamed out, letting the whole world know of her pain._

_"T-ten...ten?" Turning her head slightly, Tenten's teary eyes landed on a small figure. Her indigo hair laying across her shoulder, with her pale lavender eyes settled on her friend, Hinata watched the once strong girl break down._

_"H-he's...gone..." Knowing immediately what she was talking about, Hinata ran over and put her arms around Tenten, holding the older girl as she sobbed. She knew her cousin had gone missing, knew he had been pronounced dead. Almost everyone but Tenten knew, and now that the she knew, Hinata wondered how it would affect the girl. The bun haired girl was so strong, but loosing the person you loved could break even the mightiest of warriors._

_"I know Tenten...I know." Tenten clung to the girl, her only source of comfort. The pain was unbearable, tearing through her like thouands of hot knives. She would never see him again, never get to tell him she loved him again. Tenten held Hinata tighter, her mind in chaos as she sobbed, screamed, and cried. Hinata merely held her back, lost on what she could do to help the girl._

That felt like ages ago, but the day was still burned into her mind. Hinata had held her for nearly three hours, before Naruto came looking for his girlfriend and had found them. For once, the blond was silent, already knowing what was wrong with the brunette. His heart went out to the girl, since he couldn't imagine his life without Hinata. Watching for nearly ten minutes, he walked over and pried Tenten from Hinata, picking her up and following Hinata, who led the way to Lee, who would care for the poor girl.

Looking at the stone, Tenten smiled sadly, tracing his name once more. Feeling the tears returning, Tenten willingly let them trail down her face, creating small glittering lines in the sun. Hiccuping slightly, she glanced down at the ring on her finger. A small golden band, with a diamond perched on top. On either side of the diamond a sapphire glittered, reflecting blue sparkles. Neji had asked her to marry him a week before he left. Feeling her bottom lip shake, Tenten sucked in a breath, wavering from the sobs fighting to get out.

Raising her hand, she wiped at the small drops fiercely. Neji would say that crying was a weakness, and she would not show weakness. Continuing her futile attempts, she felt the sobs break free, ripping themselves from her throat. Abandoning her attempt to be strong, she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth. Not even putting an effort into stopping them, Tenten let the rest of the sobs free. Her hair was lying flat against her back, since putting the up into buns required some effort that she didn't have the will to put in. So caught up in her sadness, Tenten didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind her.

"I don't like the sight of tears on your face...they don't look right." Stiffining at the familiar voice, Tenten dared not to let her hopes rise. Turning slowly, her eyes came into contact with familiar pearly ones. Looking at him blankly, Tenten uttered the first thing that came to mind.

"You're dead." Chuckling, Neji pulled Tenten into his arms, holding her there as she clung to him. He was bloody, beaten, sore, and bruised, but the woman he loved was crying, and stopping those tears were his first priority.

"I'm right here, aren't I?" Nodding, Tenten held Neji tighter, afraid that if she let go, he would dissapear again. Crying once more, Tenten smiled, happy that she had her love back. Holding her tightly, Neji kissed her forehead, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Never leave me again, got it?" Smiling, Neji nodded, but responded anyway.

"Never...never." Tenten sighed, this time in happiness. Neji was back, and that was all that mattered to her. She would never let him go away again, since she would rather die with him, than live without him.

Watching from the trees, Tsunade grinned as she witnessed the scene in front of her. The Hyuuga had reported to her just a few minutes ago, his first question being the location of the weapons mistress. Walking up beside her, Shizune smiled as she looked at them. Turning to the hokage, Shizune raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be getting the Hyuuga to the hospital so he can get treated?" Looking at her almost- niece, Tsunade grinned in satisfaction.

"Nah, they're together, that's all that matters."

* * *


End file.
